Rocketbook Issues
When Your RocketBook Everlast Experiences Life "in the Wild".... You waited and waited for your RocketBook to arrive, and then after the unwrapping and initial bonding time with it, you naturally want to take it places and use it in the wild. After days or weeks of jotting down ideas, scanning silly sketches of your dog, and studiously working your drafts of a big presentation, you feel you got this RocketBook thing nailed. And then something happens to it... You may have realized in a slow-motion moment of hazy shock, that the pristine condition of your RocketBook has just been violated. Kind of like getting the first dent or paint chip on a new car--you just don't wish it to happen, yet your intellect tells you otherwise. The same is also true of your wondrous new RocketBook--one moment its mint condition and in the next moment it looks like it had a bad hair day. This wiki is for describing what happened. Like in case studies, RocketBook fans can learn from others' travails and the bits of wisdom that followed, if any. If you are one of those souls whose book took a hit, stain, scratch, mark, rip, bending, heating, dunking, run over, etc., feel free to narrate or explain what happened. Whether it was a small event or major one, or something you thought unusual about your RocketBook being exposed to an event, we'd all like to find out. Thanks! RocketBook Front Cover Scratched! During commutes, I usually put my RocketBook in a zippered compartment of my messenger-style shoulder bag. I also had put in the same compartment a small sheaf of papers held together by one of those metal binder clips. The shape of the clip is triangular on both ends, allowing the metallic corners to rub against other materials that happen to be in contact with it. The clip must have been rubbing against the RocketBook cover during my whole commute, and at one point a corner or edge of the metal clip dug into the upper left area of the notebook. The curved scratch is about 2 inches long. Also are 6 smaller pin-like dings where my walking with the bag must have made the clip's corners dig into the RocketBook's cover for each time. The best I can say is that at least now it has some character, but having that scratch was a "noooooo!" moment. Lesson: Don't Allow Metal Binder Clips to Scratch Across a RocketBook Surface Water to Clean Off the Page is a Bit Messy Cleaning with water beats using an as-yet, un-invented massive eraser. However, water usually leaves streaks on the first pass, so I have to "wipe-rinse-repeat" a few times to make sure the ink is all gone. If there is even a small wet spot left and I didn't notice, and I close the notebook, then a small ink stain will appear on the neighboring page. Using water can still be a messy task, and requires your ability to think ahead of where to do the erasing (public bathroom, café, home). Btw, paper towels you typically find in offices have really rough surfaces and so I mentally grimace the thought of wiping the page with something so scratchy unless that paper towel is really wet. I usually bring extra piece of soft tissue to make drying easier and reducing scratch risk. Small Spots or Divots on Page One thing I noticed are small, shiny spots that appeared on my first page where I had once written and later erased the ink. I assume the shiny spots (hold up to the light, tilt the notebook page to see them) is the special plastic layer which holds the writing surface. I don't know if these spots are the result of the Frixion pen point being too hard, me pressing in too hard when writing, wiping the surface too hard, or something else. App Needs to Provide More Info Upon scanning or sending a file from the app, there is no indication of the status that event. I might be in a subway tunnel or lost wifi, but won't know the file send was successful or not. Also its nice to give newbies a better idea of the app features in the Advanced Settings (they look important). Advice on Printing a RocketBook PDF I have the Everlast version with the grid dots, and I noticed after printing a page I had scanned that the dots also printed to varying degrees. Is there a way to make them not appear at all before I print, perhaps changing the scan resolution?